Can you love me?
by AUSTINALLY FAN
Summary: Austin loves Ally. But there is someone else in Ally's life. Friendship, Love, Happiens, Problems. Difficult decisions. Team Austin. Did they realize their feelings. Sorry for my language. First chapter isn't so good, but I think this story will be better in next chapters. My english isn't very good, but I hope it is good enough to read this story. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

AUSTIN'S POV

I have just moved to Miami. There is a pretty girl in my new school. I can't stop looking at her, but I am too shy to meet her. What do I have to do now. Maybe my new friends Trish and Dez can help me. I must meet her. I heard her name is Ally. What a pretty name...

"Wake up sweathart. You have to go to school for a while" - My mom tried to wake my up.

"Ok, just a second" - I said sleepy.

I woke up. I wasched my teeth. I got dressed. I took my bag and I left the house. In school I met Dez.

" Can we talk Dez?"- I asked.

" Sure! What is it Austin?"

" It is about... I think.. I have a crush on Ally and I don't know what do I have to do"- I said.

" Ooh... just go talk to her and meet her"

"It's not that easy. What if she doesn't like me"

" You'll never know if you don't try." Wow, Dez said that? ( I thought )

I looked at the door and I saw Ally. She look sooo beuatiful. Her brown, wavy hair...amazing. I couldn't stop looking at her. Now she was talking with Trish. She smiled. She has amazing smile. Why I am sitting on this stupid bench and do nothing to met her. I fell of the bench when she looked at me. She saw that and she laughed. What a humiliation.. I wanted to escape, but she come to me.

"Are you ok"- she asked with a smile on her face.

" Yeah I am fine"

" I am Ally by the way" - she said.

" Oh, I know that" I didn't think about this before I said that.

" How do you know my name? We have never met before.." - she asked with suprise in her voice

" Oh.. I..I.. I heard it somewhere"

"Ok. Soo what is your name?"- she asked.

" I am Austin"- I answered her.

"Ok, bye Austin"

" Wait" I screamed. " Would you like to meet after school?" WOW,I said that. Yeaahhh.. I am a king of the word. Nothing can stop me now...

" Oh, sorry today I can"... nothing but Ally.

"Ok. I knew that " I said.

" But, if you want you can come to the Sonic Boom tomorrow"

" Yess. With pleasure"- I answered with happiness in my voice.

" So see you tomorrow"- she said.

" See you"

I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Ally all night. I even wrote a song for her, but I don't think that one day I'll sing it. I can write a song, so Ally probably never likes my love song. After a few hours I finally asleep. Ally came to my dream.

Read next chapter. I think it is better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

AUSTIN'S ( tomorrow afternoon)

I walked into the Sonic Boom and first what I saw was Ally playing the piano and singing amazing song. She saw me and stopped playing .

" How long are you standing here?" - she asked

" Long enough to hear this incredible song"- I answered

" It is not that good"

" Are you kidding? Why don't you show the world how talented you are?" I asked.

" This is cute, but I have a huge stage fright"

"OH come on.. It's not that hard.."- I sat next to her at the piano. " Let's sing with me" and started to play and sing her song.

Whoa, Yeah

Stop hiding out in the shadows  
Scared to show the world you exist  
Don't lock yourself in the darkness  
The world is so much brighter than this

Yeah, if you never take the shock  
You're never gonna win  
So turn it all around  
And break down the walls  
Whoa

Come on and give it everything you get  
Take a chance  
Make a stand  
And break, brea,k break down the walls

Whoa  
Break down the walls  
Whoa  
Break down the walls  
Whoa

Come on and take a chance  
Make a stand  
And break, break, break down the walls

When we was singing together I felt like there were just us in the word. When she was smiling I was smiling. She is prefect. I am sure. " You should do exactly what is in your song" I gave her advice.

"But I am to shy. By the way you are a very good singer too. Why YOU don't show the world how talented YOU are?"- she asked me.

" Oh, I can't write songs"- I said.

" Really? Too bad"- she said.

" Wait! You are amazing songwriter with a stage fright and I am a singer who loves be on stage... We can create a team. What do you say?"

" OH, I don't know... Maybe... Fine" - she said.

"Cooool" I hugged her, but at this moment Ally stood up. Boy with brown her walked into the store. He came to Ally and kissed her cheeck.

" This is my boyfriend, Dallas" she said. " And this is Austin, my new friend"

" Hey Austin! I hope thet you aren't flirting with my girlfirend?" he said with a smile on his face.

" Hey. No I am not" I lied. "I didn't know that you have a boyfriend" I said with a disappointed in my voice.

" Yeah. We are together for a week" she said. She is happy with him.. It hurts.

" I almost forgot, I have to go, beacuse I have important things to do. Bye" I said and walked away.

"Bye" ally screamed.

What do I have to do now. She has a boyfriend. I lost my chance. I almost cried. But boys don't cry, do they? I must go to Dez.


	3. Chapter 3

ALLY'S POV

"Weird. He just run away" I thought.

" What's with him?" Dallas aked.

"I don't know. He was acting strange" I answered.

''Ok. Maybe we go to the cinema?" He asked.

"That would be great, but I choose a movie" I smiled.

" Whatever you want Ally" He took my hand and we left the shop.

DEZ'S POV

Knock knock knock

I opened the door. It was Austin. He looked very sad. I invited him and we went to my room.

"What happened bro" I asked.

"It's about Ally. She has a boyfirend. What do I have to do now? I love her." he answered.

"Ooh..I don't know what to say"

"Life is sucks" he said.

"Austin, It isn't over. You can still be friends. You never know what will happen next. Maybe someday she 'll love you too." I tried cheer up him.

"Maybee... But it will be hard for me to see her with Dallas". he said.

"If you love her you can wait. But remember never give up". I answered.

"You know what? I can do this".he said with a little smile on his face.

I was glad that I could help him. He stayed whole night at my house. We watched comedies on TV. I think that he almost forgot about Ally. When we woke up we went to the kitchen, because we were starving.

Something smelled delicious. I didn't know what was that, but Austin knew..My mom made...

"Pancakessssss" Austin screamed." Thank you so much". He said to my mom.

"Do you like pancakes, Austin?" My mom asked.

"I love pancake. This is the largest good in the whole world." he answerd and my mom smiled.

We finished breakfast and we left my house. We went to the Sonic Boom to meet Ally and Trish.

"Hey guys" Ally said.

" Hey Ally. Hey Trish" Austin answered.

"Would you like to go on the beach?" I asked.

"Yeahh, we'd love to" Ally and Trish said at the same moment.

ALLY'S POV (beach)

"Maybe we play volleyball?" I asked.

"It's a great idea" Austin said.

I was in the same team with Austin. Trish and Dez were against us. The game was great. We won. Austin hugged me. It was so sweat.

'' Can you teach me how to surf, Austin?'' I asked

"No problem. Come with me." he smiled and take my hand.

While I was trying to stand on the desk I always fell to the water.

" You are getting better at this" he said.

"Noo, I know I'm not" I said.

" I am serious" he said.

"Thanks" I blushed.''One more time and we are going to Dez and Trish." I said.

"Ok, Anything you want" he answered.

And it happened again. I fell to the water. But this isn't the worst. I kicked Austin in his nose. It had to be hard, because he lost contact with reality. I helped him go out form the water. We sat down on the towel. He was bleeding from his nose. What I have done. Why I am so unlucky. I always must do something stupid.

"Are you ok, Austin? Trish give me a towel." I said.

"Yeah, I think I am fine" Austin said.

Trish gave me a towel. I put it to his nose. Maybe it is stupid, but he looked so sweat.

" I am so sorry, Austin"

"It's ok, Ally" he smiled. I smiled too. We all smiled.

We all stayed on the beach to watch the sunset. It was beautiful. Although I kicked Austin it was amazing day for all of us.


	4. Chapter 4

ALLY'S POV (tomorrow morning)

I woke up with a headache. I had a stuffy nose. I felt awful and sick. It was a flu. I didn't want to be along, so I called to Dallas.

"Hi Ally. What is it?" Dallas asked.

"Hi, I think I am sick. Can you come to me? I don't want to be along."

"Oh, I wish a could, but now I am going to the cinema with my friends. You know that I always want to see "Zaliens 4". He replied.

"Can't you go on Saturday?" I asked.

"Today is the premiere and tickets are cheaper. Today tickets cost only 5$ not 6$ as always" he said.

" Ooh, ok"

"But you aren't angry?" he asked me.

"No, sure not. You can go. Have fun. Bye." I said.

"Bye" he replied.

I felt sad. My boyfriend chose to go to the cinema than stay with me. Is it normal. I don't think so or maybe I want too much. I was bored, so I watched a movie and I was chatting with Trish. She was the first person who cared about me. But she was on a school trip, co she couldn't come to me.

TRISH'S POV

Ally is sick. I don't want she to be along. Maybe I'll call to Austin.

"Hi Trish. What happened?" he asked.

"Hi Austin. I am on a shcool trip. Ally is sick and I can't go to her. I thought that you could. Could you?" I asked.

"I have to do a lot of things today, but it can wait. Ally is more important" he answered.

"Thanks Austin. You are a true friend"

"No problem"

I was happy that Ally won't be along. I couldn't believe that Dallas left her. Austin isn't her boyfriend, but he can always do everything for her. He would never let her fall.

AUSTIN'S POV

I bought a medicine and run to Ally's house.I knocked. She opened the door and I think she was surprised to see me here.

"What are you doing here, Austin?" she asked.

"I heard that you are sick, so I bought a medicine, hot tea and run to you. And I have something else."

"Picklessss. I love piskles. How did you know?" she asked.

"I have my sources of information" I smiled.

"Trish?"

"Yeah. She knows everythings about you" I replied.

We went to her bedroom. There was a terribly dark inside.

"Maybe you let the sun in, huh?" I asked and uncovered a window.

"Stooop, I am a vampire" she said with a smile on her face.

"Not anymore" I said.

"You sure? I still have a power"

She took a pillow and hit me. So I took a pillow too and we started " The Pillow War". We was fighting but as firends. suddenly she lost her balance, she felt on me and I felt too. When we were laying on a floor, we were staring into our eyes. She has amazing chocolate eyes. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't do this. After a few moments she stood up and helped me to stand up. Maybe it was nothing special, but for me it was one of the best moment in my life.

She turned up the was her favourite song playing on the radio. It was Say you like me by We The Kings

watch?v=Eg3IVWk_Gb0

"Can we dance?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I am not got at this" she said.

"Come one. I am sure you're not so bad"

" Fine" she replied.

When we were dancing I felt like nobody could take her away from me...Like we were the only ones in the world. But suddenly Dallas showed up...


	5. Chapter 5

ALLY'S POV

Me and Austin was dancing, but suddenly Dallas appeared. He chose the worst moment.

"Ally? What you are doing with him?" he asked.

"Dallas. It was nothing" I replied.

"You know what? I am out of here" he said and went down stairs.

I ran after him.

"Dallas! Please stop!" I screamed. He stopped and turned to me.

"How can you love him? He is just a stupid kid. I am your knight, remember?" he asked.

"Yes. I remember. And you still are. He means nothing to me. He don't want to leave me along" ok maybe I lied a little. "I DON'T love him. I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and kissed him.

"Ok, now I believe you" he smiled. I smiled too, but It wasn't a real smile.

" Maybe we could go somewhere tommorow?" he asked

"With a pleasure" I replied.

"Soo, see you tommorow" He said.

"Ok, Bye"

I went to my room. I opened the door and went inside. Austin was sitting on my bed with tears in his eyes. What happened( I thought).

"I heard everything" he saidwith pain in his voice ... Oh no...

"Austin...I am sorry" I said.

"I LOVE YOU, Ally! Don't you get it? But who cares. I mean nothing to you" he said with a cracking voice and tears flowed down his face.

"Austin..Wait, you love me?" I said suprised. What have I done.

"Yes, I love you. But I better get going if you don't want to see me." tears was flowing from his eyes.

"Austin, pleas don't leave me" I screamed.

"What? It isn't what you want?"

" I said that, beacuse I didn't want to lose Dallas"

"Your plan worked. You didn't lose Dallas. But you hurt me" he left my room.

"Austin, please don't go. I need you" I screamed. Now tears was in my eyes, too. I sat on the floor and cried. I sent a message to Trish. I needed somebody to hug me.

When Trish came to my room I was still sitting on the floor. But I took photo of Austin and me. It was made today. I couldn't stop looking at this.

She hugged me. I said her what happened. What would I do without her.

"Trish, I screwed up! How could I say that?"

"Oh Ally. You are just a man. Pepole make a mistakes." she said.

"But I hurt Austin"

"Everything will be fine. You will see" she smiled.

"Thanks Trish. I am glad you are here" I smiled.

When Trish left I went to my bed. I couldn't stop thinking about today. When Dallas left my room I just wanted to stop him. But when Austin left I felt diffrent. It was like someone ripped my heart, which I can't live without. I love Dallas, but I think Austin is my rope. Or maybe not? I don't know what I feel. After a few hours I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

ALLY'S POV (Saturday Morcing)

I haven't talked to Austin for a week. I am afraid to tell him that I am very sorry. I afraid that he is so mad at me and he won't forgive me. I think Dallas is happy. Finally I am all his. I am not sure what I feel for him. I can't count on him. I can't cry in his arms, because I lost my best friends. Dallas don't understand this. He don't like Austin. I could do anything to get Austin back. I got lost in all of this.

(Saturday afternoon)

"Hey Ally" I heard Trish's voice.

"Hey Trish. How are you?" I asked.

"I am great! But I see that you are not in a good mood." She said.

" You have right. I don't know what to do. I want "Team Austin" back. I miss our moments. I miss you, Austin and even Dez. As I said. I don't know what to do" I said.

" I know what to do. We must go to the beach, buy ice cream and forget about all of this for a second" Trish said and smiled. I smile too. I am glad that she is next to me.

We went to the beach.

"Look Ally! Dallas is there. We can go to him and sit there" Trish asked.

"I don't know. I think I want to sit here with you and just talk." I replied.

"Ok Ally. No problem. But I think it isn't normal that you don't want to talk with your boyfriend. What's the matter?" she asked.

"I just don't know what I feel. I don't feel the same as two months ago" I said.

"Do you want to say that you don't love him anymore?"

"I don't know Trish it is complicated" I replied.

"I think you should talk to him" she said

"But what I going to tell him?"

"Just say what you feel" she said.

"You have right, but I don't want to hurt anybody again" I said

"But you can't lie to him" she replied.

"Yeah. I must do this"

"So go Ally. Now is the best moment" she said

" Oh. I don't know. I am not ready"

"Yes, you are. Now..go.." she said"

"Ok, I am going" I replied.

( A moment later)

"Hey Dallas"

"Oh! Hey Ally! What are you doing here? What happened?" he asked.

"We need to talk"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"It is hard to say that for me, but I think we should break up" I said with a breaking voice.

"What? You break up with me? How can you? I've always been there for you. You could count on me." He screamed.

" What? Don't you forget about something? Where were you when I was sick?" I asked shouting.

"Oooh right..You can go to your little boy Austin. I am sure that he will be better than me. How is he better than me?"

" He cares about me. He is there for me" I screamed.

"So why he isn't here?"

" Because I failed him. I thought you were more important for me and I said something what I shouldn't say. I don't blame him. But you were my boyfriend and you chose to go to the cinema than stay with me when I was sick" I screamed.

"So this is about this one day?"

"No it isn't. You didn't care about me. Are you even loved me?"

"Of course. And I still love you. But if you blame me for this it will be a better option if we break up. Go to Austin! But remember you would be better with me..NOT HIM. You will see. I will never give up. You are mine" he screamed.

" I am not your toy. You can't play with me. Goodbye Dallas" I said.

" Ally please WAIT !" Dallas was screaming but I walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

ALLY'S POV (the same Day as in previous chapter)

I went back to Trish. We went for ice cream. I felt a little bit bad about Dallas, but Trish told me that it was good decision. We put towels on the sand and we sat on them. I forgot about everything what happened thanks Trish . We were sitting and talking when some boys came to us.

"Hey. I am Max and this is John"

"Hey. I am Trish and this is Ally" Trish said.

"We are playing volleyball and we need two people to our team. Want you play?" Max asked.

"Oh. I don't know" I said

"Come on Ally. You need it. Pleaseee…for me?" Trish aksed.

" Fine"

We played volleyball. I have to admit that it was fun. When we finished me, Trish, Max and John came back to our towels. We were talking and smiling, but I kept thinking about Austin. And then I saw him. He was sitting on the sand and watched the sea. He stood up and started to walk somewhere. I thought that it would be a perfect time to talk to him. So I ran after him.

"Austin!" I screamed

"What are you doing Ally?" he asked

"I want talk to you"

"You said enough" he said.

"I know. I am so sorry Austin. I wasn't thinking what I say. Please talk to me" I aksed.

"Sorry Ally. I have to go" he said and started to walk.

"AUSTIN…I BROKE UP WITH DALLAS!" I screamed. He stopped and turned to me.

"What?" he asked guietly.

"I broke up with Dallas" I said.

"Why?"

"Because of you" I replied.

"What you are trying to say Ally?"he asked.

"Austin…I love you!" I said.

"Are you serious? I don't know what to say" he asked

"Don't say anything..Just kiss me" I said

''As you wish" he smiled.

And then he kissed me. When his lips was touching my lips I felt like we were alone in the whole world. And now I am sure…I LOVE HIM.

"I am so sorry for everything what happened" I said with tears in my eyes.

"It's alright Ally. Don't cry. I am here now" he wiped my tears and hugged me.

"I love you so much" I said

"I love you to Ally" he said.

"Come on..Let's go to Trish" he added.

"Yeah. She's sitting there with some boys"

"Oh, you met new friends and they are boys? Should I be jealous?" he asked. I smiled

" No! Of course not. You are my boyfriend" Did I just say boyfriend( I thought)

"Boyfriend?" he asked with smile on his face.

"Yeah. Or maybe you don't want this?''

"You are kidding. From when I first saw you I wanted to be your boyfriend" he smiled and kissed me slowly.

We came back to Trish. When she saw us she was very surprised.

"Austin?" she asked.

"Yeah this is me" he said

"Max, John this is my boyfriend Austin" I said

"Your boyfriend?" Trish asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes" I said and kiss him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MAX'S POV ( 30 minutes later)

''I must call him, John" I said.

"I don't know this is good idea. He can piss off" John said.

"He told us to call him with any information"

" .Call" John said

RING RING RING

"What's up? Have you got any news?" he said.

"Yes. Can we meet somewhere?" I asked

"Sure. Maybe in Tim's Square Pizza in 20 minutes?" he asked.

"OK. I will be there Dallas"


	8. Chapter 8

MAX'S POV

We came to Tim's Square Pizza.

"What's up, Dallas" I asked.

"Max. What do you want to say?" he asked.

"We have a problem. He is her boyfriend"

"WHAT? She has just broke up with me and she has already went to that stupid boy" he yelled.

"Maybe she broke up with you because of him" I said.

"Are you kidding? I know she loves ME, not him" he screamed.

"Maybe not anymore" I said

"Shut up. You know nothing" he replied

"Sorry"

"If I can't have her he'll not have her too" he said

"So, what are you going to do?" I asked

"I will try to get her back" he replied.

ALLY'S POV

Austin visited me in the Sonic Boom today. I had to to look after the store, so we couldn't go somewhere. But I wasn't bored. Austin was sitting next to me with guitar all the time and he was singing songs.

"Come on Ally..sing with me" he asked.

"Oooh noo.. There is too many people in the store" I replied

"Really? Just me" he said

"Exactly!" I replied.

"Come on Ally" he took my hand and led me to the piano. He started to play guitar.

"Join me"

So I started to play piano. We was siging together "Gotta Find You"

Every time I think I'm closer to the heart...  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
(Oh yeah, yeah, yeah)

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you it will be alright

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be you're not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time, stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I wanna be  
Oh next to you...and you next to me

Oh, I need to find you...yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah...Igotta find you

We finished singing and we kissed. When he kisses me I feel like we're connected.

"OOO, how sweet" we heard a voice and we saw Dallas

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I came to see you sweetheart"

"I am not your sweetheart anymore" I replied

"Don't pretend that you didn't miss me"

"You wish. Now get out of my store" I yelled

"You don't want this, Ally. You don't want to be with him. You are mine" he said

"Enough! You heard what Ally said. Get out" Austin screamed and came up to him. "There is the door"

"OK. Mr. Jealous. Now I am living, but this isn't over" he said to us

I turned to Austin. He hugged me. I put my head to his chest. I could hear his slow heartbeat. It made me feel safe.

"I start to be afraid of him, Austin" I said

"I am here. I won't let him hurt you" he whispered to my ear.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too, Ally" he repiled.

I looked at him.

" Soo..What you have for me? Tomorrow is my birthday, remember?" I asked with smile on my face

"OMG. I forgot"

"Austinn"

"I'm kidding. I have a surprise for you" he smiled

"I hate you" I said with smile on my face

"I thought that you love me" he made puppy eyes.

"OK. You got me. I couldn't hate you. Don't be mad" I said

"Ok. I forgive you" he said and kissed me.

I love him so much. He is my rope. I can't breathe without him. I know he will never let me fall. And neither will I.

* * *

**I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHEN I WAS BORING ON HISTORY TODAY :)**

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS**

**ESPECIALLY FOR arianapa1216 WHICH MAKES I WANT TO WRITE EVEN ONLY FOR HER. YOU CAN THINK THAT IT ISN'T MUCH, BUT IT MEANS A LOT FOR ME.**

**DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND GOSIA. SHE OFTEN GIVES ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS STORY.**


	9. Chapter 9

ALLY'S POV

TOday is my birthday. Austin said that he has a surprise for me. I am so excited about that. I can't wait to meet him.

I got up. I went to the kitchen. My mom was cooking something.

"Good Morning sweetheart. How was your night?" she asked

"Fine, but I am really tired." I replied

"Could you make a breakfast? I am so busy"

"No problem" I was a little sad. Did my mom forget about my birthday? She never forgets. I heard the sound of my mom's phone.

"Hallo" mom said. "Ok, I will be there" she added. " Ally, I must go to work today. Will you be fine?" she asked me.

"Yeah" I said,

Great. My mom forgot about my birthday and she must go to work. I took my breakfast and I went to my room. I sent a message to Austin.

ME

"Hey Austin. Would you came to my house?"

AUSTIN

"Sorry, I can't. I have a lot of things to do"

ME

"OK..No problem"

And now it hurts. Austin forgot too. But yesterday he said that he has as surprise for me. I sat on my bed and turned on TV. I wanted to cry. How could they forget?

When the movie finished I got dressed and left my house. I went to the library.

TRISH'S POV

"Come on guys! We must hurry up if we want to make it" I yelled at Austin and Dez

"You think that blowing balloons is so easy ?'' Dez said

"Excuse mee! I am working all day!" I said

"You're just walking aroud and sream at us" Austin said

"Noo, I am not! I am doing a lot of things. like... UGH just stop talking and go back to work ." I screamed.

Boys were blowing balloons. I decided that I sit on the chair. I was sooo tired.

"Austin could you go to Ally and tell her that she must come here at 17.00?" I asked.

" Sure. Where she is?" Austin aksed

"In the library" I said.

ALLY'S POV

I was reading a book in the library. Suddenly Dallas appeared.

"I knew that I find you here" he said

"What you want, Dallas?" I asked

"I just want to talk with you. Oh and of course I wanted to tell you "HAPPY BIRTHDAY"! " he said

"You remembered"

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Nice of you" I said. He smiled and sat close to me.

'' So..What are you reading?" he asked

"Romeo and Juliet" I replied

"You was reading this when we first met" he said

"Dallas..stop" I said but he got closer to me. He kissed me. I was too shocked to move. When I finally pushed him away I saw Max with a camera. He was filming us. I got up, but he wasn't there anymore.

"You did it on purpose!" I yelled at Dallas

"I wanted to kiss you"

"Shut up, Dallas!" I yelled and run away

AUSTIN'S POV

I was going to Ally when I met Max.

"What's up Austin?" he said

"Hey Max. What do you want?"

"I don't know if I should show you this, but I think this is the best option" he said. He show me a video. Ally was kissing Dallas. Why? I was crushed. Not again. I've already felt like this. Why did she do this to me?

"How did you get it?" I asked

"I filmed this. I am sorry Austin. I thought that I should show you this" he said.

"Thanks. I must go now." I said and run away. I must find Ally.

ALLY'S POV

I left the library. I didn't know what do I have to do. Austin can't see this. And then I saw Austin.

"Why did you do this to me Ally?" and it's to late. He saw this video.

"Austin it wasn't my fault. He came to me. We was talking and then he kissed me. I pushed him away" I said almost crying.

"I didn't see it on this video"

"I was to shocked. When I pushed him away Max has already filmed this. Believe me Austin. I love you!" I said

"I want to believe you, but I must think about this first. It hurts when you see your girlfriend kissing her ex-boyfriend." he said and started to go.

"OH..Yeah..GO! Thanks for ruining my birthday, of which you didn't remember anyway!" I screamed. He stoped and turned to me.

"What?! You think that I forgot about your birthday?"

"Didn't you ? You didn't want to come to my when I was alone in my house" I said

"I was busy!"

" ! Maybe you was doing something with someone else?!"

"Actually, Yes. Our conversation is going in the wrong direction. I think I should go now" he said. "Oh I almost forgot...Trish said that you must come to her house at 17.00" he added

"Why?"

"You will find out" he said and went away.

"YEAH! GO! It's easier way!" I yelled.

I am so angry. I hate Dallas. My live is sucks.

I went to Trish's house. I knocked.

"Hey Ally! I am glad you came" she said

"Hey. Why I had to come?" I asked

"Come in"

We went to the living room. And then I heard "HAPPY BIRTHDAY". I was shocked. Everyone was there. My mom, dad, Dez, Trish, but Austin. So they didn't forget.

"Ally did you see Austin? He helped me with everything" she said. So he was helping Trish all the time.

"No I did't. We had a fight" I said

"What? Why?" she asked,

"I'll tell you later. I don't want to talk about this now" I said. I wanted to go out for a while. I went to the door. I opened it and I saw Dallas.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him

"I thought you want to see me"

"Why?"

"OH.. After our kiss-" I interrupted him.

"It meant nothing. How could you do that?" I asked

"Because I wanted get you back"

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME BACK! I LOVE AUSTIN! " I yelled and started to go.

" I won't give up" he said

I called many times to Austin, be he didn't answer. I came back to Trish's house. Everyone was happy, but me. My mom gives me a birthday cake. I tried to pretend that I am fine.

When we came back home I went to my room and turned on TV.

"Ally someone to you" my mom said.

I went downstairs and I opened the door. It was Austin.

"Austin?''

"Ally. I don't want to fight with you" he said

"Me too. This kiss meant nothing. I was to shocked to move and-" he interrupted me.

"I don't want to talk about this" he whispered and kissed me. Thanks God he forgave me. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"I love you" I said

"I love you too, Ally" he replied.


	10. Chapter 10

ALLY'S POV ( one week later)

I woke up. Today is very sunny. Austin's taking me somewhere. This is a surprise. I can't wait to see him.

I went to the kitchen. Mom was cooking something. It was pancakes. Immediately I thought about Austin. I ate my breakfast and went to my room to get dress. I got the message from Austin.

AUSTIN

"MEET ME AT THE BEACH. LOVE YOU"

ME

"OK. LOVE YOU TOO"

When I got dressed I left my house. Suddenly I met Dallas.

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you going?" he asked.

"It's not your problem" I replied.

"Ooh I think it is" he said. "Cause you have to come with me"

"I don't think so" I replied

"If you won't come with me your little blondie will get hurt"

"You kidding. Leave him alone"

"No I am not kidding. Max and John are just watching him"

"Wait who?" I asked.

"You heard. They work for me" he replied." So you're coming?''

"I have no choice" I replied

"Good girl"

He took me to an abandoned warehouse.

AUSTIN'S POV

Where is Ally? I was asking myself. She should be here half an hour ago. Her phone doesn't respond. What should I do?

ALLY'S POV

I was terrified. I was in the same room with Dallas. He had a gun. I didn't know what do I have to do.

"Dallas. Why are you doing this?"

"For us, Ally. Don't you get it?" He said

"No. I don't understand you. Let me out!" I yelled.

"Ally. I love you. Now we can be together " he said and tried to kiss me.

"No. Dallas stop" I pushed him away.

"Fine. I will leave you alone for a while. You have time to realize your feelings" he said and left the room.

I remembered that I have a phone in my pocket. I pulled it out and called to Austin.

"Ally? Where are you? I have been looking for you"

"Austin. Dallas tooked me." I said

"What? Where are you?" he aksed.

"I am in abandoned warehouse near to my house" I said.

" Ok. I am going to you. Don't be scared. I won't let him to hurt you. Love you" he said.

"Love you too" I said almost crying.

Suddenly Dallas showed up.

"What are you doing, Ally? Are you calling somewhere? Give me that!" he screamed.

"Dallas..I..didn't-"

"Shut up. Sooo… Ally can we talk about us now?" he asked.

"What ''us''? My feelings didn't change. I LOVE AUSTIN. You have to understend this" I yelled.

"NO. You are mine. If I can't have you..nobody will have you ." he said and pointed a gun at me. What I have to do know

"Please Dallas. You are nice man. You will find someone who will love you. I am sure. " I said

"But I want you" he asked and tears welled in his eyes.

"I know, but I love Austin. And you have to go forward. You must forget about me. But we can still be friends" I said

"Please Ally don't leave me. I need you. I won't fall in love with someone else" he said crying and he started to tremble.

"Yes, you will". He was lowering the gun slowly. I started to walk to him. Suddenly Austin appeared.

"Ally!" he yelled.

Dallas panicked. I heard shot.

"Austin! No!" I yelled.

Austin looked into my eyes, grabbed his stomach and collapsed on the floor. I ran to him. "NO..NO..NO..Please no" I put his head to my chest. His eyes was almost closed. I put his wavy hair off from his forehead.

"Dallas call the ambulance!" I yelled.

"What I have done! I didn't want to do this. I am so so sorry" He was shocked.

"Shut up Dallas. Calm down and call" I screamed. He took his phone. He was shaking.

"Ally?" Austin said.

"Yes Austin?" tears welled into my eyes.

"Please..Kiss me" he said. He was breathing slowly.

I kissed him. Tears flowed down my cheek. It can be over. Not know.

"Thanks" he said with difficulty.

"Everything for you" I replied.

"If I die-" I intereupted him.

"You will not die today" I hugged him. He was getting paler. His white shirt was red now. He was holding his stomach. I grabbed his hand. Now mine and his hands was in blood.

"But even if I die.. remember I will be always next to you. And promise me that you'll settle down with a guy who deserves you." He said and tears flowed from his eyes.

"But I need YOU" I said.

"Promise me" he whispered.

"I promise'' I replied.

"Thank you. Oh I almost forgot. Today passed one month since I first saw you. Love you so much Ally" he said and his eyes closed.

"Austin! No..No..Stay with me" I yelled.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

ALLY'S POV (the same Day as in previous chapter)

I was sitting next to Austin's bed all the time. Doctor said that he was very luck. They brought him to the hospital in time. But he still didn't wake up. I know it was only 4 hours since he came here, but I want him back. Suddenly doctor came to Austin's room.

"Hello Ally" he already knew my name, because I aksed him about Austin many times.

"How is he?" and I asked again.

"No change" he replied.

"But he will wake up, right?" I asked.

"We are not sure, sorry Ally" he said

"Can you promise me doctor that you do everything what you can?"

"Of course" he said and smiled.

"Thank you" I replied.

When the doctor left the room I took Austin hand and I was watching him breathing. I looked at the machine which showed his heartbeat.

"Please wake up Austin. I need you. I've just got you back. I can't lose you again. I love you. Please don't leave me" I said to him. Tears welled to my eyes. I kissed him. Then I remembered every moment we spent together. I started to cry harder. I couldn't breathe. I fell on the floor. And them Trish and Dez came.

"Ally! What happened?" she asked. I tried to say something, but I couldn't. Trish came to me. I hugged her tightly.

"God why Austin?" Dez said.

"Dallas did that" I finally said something.

"What" Trish and Dez said in the same time.

"Dallas took me to to an abandoned warehouse. I called to Austin. He came for me and then this happened. Maybe if I wouldn't call to him it wouldn't have happened" I said almost crying.

"Ally it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong. You call to Austin, because you were scared. He came, because he loves you. Don't blame yourself!" Dez said. I was shocked that he said that.

"Thank you Dez. Really, thank you" I replied.

Then doctor came. I got up and I approached him.

" I see that we have two more people in here" he said and smiled

"He is our best friend. We are worry about him. Did you call to his parents, doctor?" Trish asked.

"Yes, but they are in Europe and the airport is closed. They will come back in a week. It's good that he has someone who cares about him" doctor said.

He is one of the most important people for me. How could I leave him now ( I thought).

"Oh and one more thing. He had this in his pocket. I guess that is for you" he said and gave me folded piece of paper. I opened it and started to read. It looked like it was something he wanted to tell me. Maybe he wrote this for remember what he had to say. But I think the most important thing was this :

**_~~FOR ALLY~~_**

_Ally, you know that I am terrible song writer,_

_but I wrote this for you._

_When I looked at you_

_I've already knew_

_That you are this girl_

_What I was looking for_

_I will never let you fall_

_Cause you are my love_

_I am always there for you_

_No matter what you do_

_So trust me and take my hand_

_We will go together to the end _

_I will catch you everytime_

_And hug you when you'll cry_

_I will always by your side_

_Ready to fight_

_You can always rely on me_

_So close your eyes and come with me_

_Your beautiful smile_

_Makes that I don't want to lie_

_So if I'll say this, it will be true_

_I want to say that I LOVE YOU_

_I know it's a little short, but this song expresses everything I feel _

_**~~AUSTIN~~**  
_

I started to cry. He wrote a song for me. This song is beautiful. I don't know what I'll do if I'll lose him. I love him more than anybody could think. I need him. I can't breathe without him. I can't walk without him by my side. I need his kisses. I need his hugs. I need HIM. I leanded and kissed him. Tears flowed from my eyes and one tear fell on Austin's cheek. I wiped it and hugged to his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

ALLY'S POV

I fell asleep beside Austin. When I woke up my neck was hurting. Austin didn't woke up for three days. I just want him to wake up. I missed him so much.

I can't wait to hug him. I can't wait to kiss him again.

"Ally, come with me. I'll go get something to eat" Trish said.

"But I don't want to leave Austin alone" I replied.

"He won't be alone. Dez is here" she said.

"Fine" I replied.

So we went to the canteen. I didn't eat too much. I just ate one pancakes and I drank a tea. When we came back to Austin's room we saw Dez sleeping on the couch. I sat on the chair next to Austin.

"Get up Dez!" Trish yelled.

"What...What happened?" Dez said sleeiply.

"Just get up" Trish replied.

"Dez you can go eat something" I said

"Ok Ally, I will be back soon" he replied.

"Ally I must go now, beacuse my mom want us to visit our grandparents. Don't you mind if I'll go?" she asked.

"Of course not. Go" I said and smiled.

I was so tired that I just fell asleep beside Austin again. I had a nightmare. It was about Austin.

"Don't leave me Austin!" I said when I was sleeping.

"I won't" someone whispered. I opened my eyes.

"Austin? You're awake!" I said and hugged him tight.

"Ouch" he whispered, but he smiled. I simled too.

"I missed you so much. I so happy that you woke up" I said. Tear flowed down my cheek.

"Don't cry Ally" he said.

"These are tears of happiness" I said and smiled.

"Austin I feel so bad because of what happened. If I wouldn't call you.." he interrupted me.

"Ally it's NOT your fault!" he said and smiled. Then he hugged me.

"Austin?" I said

"Yes Ally?"

"Could you do something for me?" I asked.

"Whatever you want" he replied.

"Could you kiss me? Cause I don't believe that this is happening for real" I said and smiled. He kissed me.

"Now you believe?" he asked

"Oh..I don't know..Is it all you can?" I aksed with a huge smile on my face. He kissed me again.

"And now?"

"Oooh..Noo" another kiss.

"Now?"

"I don't think so" I replied and smiled. And another kiss.

"Austin?" Trish asked when she and Dez came to the room.

"Dude, How could you left me here with two girls. I was so bored when you were just sleeping here" Dez said.

"Sorry Dez. I hope that you'll forgive me?" Austin asked with a huge smile on his face.

"You know that I couldn't be mad at you. Love ya bro" Dez said. We all laughed.

"I'm going to look for a doctor" Trish said. And she left.

"Ally?" Austin asked me.

"Yes Austin?" I replied

"Why my parents aren't here?" he said with pain in his voice.

"Don't worry Austin. They stuck in Europe. It's not their fault that they aren't here" I replied

"Good. I thought that they don't care about me anymore" he said

"Are you kidding? How could you think that?" I replied with a smile

"I don't know. I just...I don't know" he smile too.

Then doctor and Trish came to the room.

"I see that the Sleepy Beauty is awake" doctor said.

"Heeey" Austin said indignantly. We all laughed.

"How do you feel Austin?" doctor asked.

"Better now" Austin replied.

"Your parents will be here in a week and then you will be able to leave the hospital" doctor added.

"I can't wait" Austin said. The doctor left Austin's room.

"Austin?'' I asked

"Yes?"

"I saw your song" I said.

"You did? Oh gosh. You know that I am terrible songwirter. I know this song sucks.."

"No! No! It's amazing. Nobody wrote a song for me before" I said.

"I'm glad that you like it" he smiled and I kissed him.


	13. Chapter 13

ALLY'S POV (two weeks later)

Austin left the hospital when his parents arrived. They told him to rest, so I haven't seen him much. But today he goes back to school. I can't wait to see him. Everything will be normal again.

Dallas has been offended of kidnaping me and unconcious shooting to Austin. He's been given a year of community service and supervision of probation officer.

I heard the doorbell.

"Ally! Someone to you" my mom called me. Who it could be? Who could come so early? Doesn't this man know, I have to go to school? I went downstairs and I saw..

"Austin?!" I was very surprised " What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't wait to see you, so I decided to accompany you in your walk to school" he said and smiled "Do you mind?"

"Of course not! I will be honored" I said with a huge smile on my face. I took my bag and I went outside. We left my house behind.

When we came to school a lot of people were staring at Austin. They were they are glad that Austin is ok. I didn't know that so many people were caring about him.

"I didn't know you have so many friends" I said and smile.

"Neither did I" he said and kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked with smile on my face.

"I don't know. I just wanted to do it" he replied.

"OK. You stole me a kiss, so I have to get it back" I said and kiss him back.

"Now I have to kiss YOU again" he replied and tried to kiss me.

"We'd better get going to our class. We don't want to be late, do we?" I smiled.

"Of course not..." he said with a sarcasm in his voice. But he took my hand and we went to our class. For the first time I was bored during the lesson. Can you believe? I just wanated to touch Austin's lips again. I wanted to look into his big, hazel eyes. I think Austin was bored too, because -I think- he slept the entire lesson. He looked sooo sweet.

When the bell rang, I took Austin's hand and I pulled him into the hallway. We ran to the roof. There were a lot of flowers in pots. There were also speakers playing out loud "**9 crimes by Damien Rice**"

"Follow me" I wasn't letting go of his hand. "I love this song" I told him.

"So let's dance" He picked up a red rose from a flowerpot and gave it to me "Can I have this dance?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"How could I refuse" I smiled too. And we started to dance. It was a perfect moment. I was touching his hand. We were staring at each other's eyes. I kissed him. His soft lips were touching mine. Then it started to rain. "Wow like in the movie" I thought.

We ran back to school. We were all wet.

"What I have to do now?Oh no, how do I look now...?"

"You look beautiful" Austin said and smiled.

"Your sweet, but I am serious" I replied.

"Me too" I blushed. And I kissed him in cheek.

I had no other clothes, so I had to stay in my wet shirt and jeans till the end of the lessons. My hair looked like…ugh..I can't find a good word to describe it. I looked awful. Oh maybe not for Austin.

When the lessons were over Austin walked me home.

"Would you come in?" I asked Austin.

"If you want to" he said and smiled. We walked inside. We went to my room.

"What is it, Ally?" I turned to Austin. He was holding MY songbook.

"NEVER..TOUCH..MY..BOOK" I told him. He's put his hands up, giving up.

"Ok, Ally. Calm down" he said with a smile on his face.

"Sorry…I just…There are a lot of private stuff in my songbook" I replied.

"Songbook? You write songs?" he asked.

"Yeah. But…"

"I thought you just like singing, but you write songs too. You are the most talented girl I know" he said. Then I blushed.

"Thanks. Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"A little bit" he replied. We went downstairs. My mom was making pancakes. She turned and saw us.

"Oh..Ally, Austin..Just in time. Please sit. I made pancakes for you" my mom said and smiled. So we sat on chairs. Mom gave us plates of pancakes.

"Mrs. Dawson..This is delicious" Austin told my mom.

"Thank you Austin..You're very sweet" my mom replied with a huge smile on her face.

After about two hours Austin went to his house. I was lying on my bed and thinking about Austin. Then I got a message. I took my phone. The message was from…Dallas.

DALLAS

Ally, I want to apologize you.

ME

I don't think I am the person you should apologize to.

* * *

Check out my new story, Reveal The True. I made it with my friend. :)


	14. Chapter 14

Today we all went to the beach. First, we decided that we'll go eat ice cream. We had to celebrate the fact that Austin is back with us :) So we thought it will be a great idea. We all love ice cream.

"I want chocolate. And you?" Austin asked us.

"Umm..I want strawberry" I replied.

"Trish? Dez?"

"Oh..I want pistachio" Trish replied.

"And I want...I want..."

"Come on Dez. Hurry up" I said.

"Ok..I want lemon" Dez finally replied. We started looking for our money.

"Guy, I'll pay" Austin said.

"Are you sure? We can pay for ourself" I told him.

"Yeah. I'm sure" he replied.

"Ok" I said. Austin paid for ice cream. When we got them we went sit on the sand. It was very hot today.

"I want go to the see" I told my friends.

"Yeah, me too. Come on guys" Trish said.

And we went to the see. We were laughting and splashing with water. Suddenly Austin dragged me under the water. He approached me and then he kissed me. We were kissing under the water. WOW. It was amazing. When we sailed on the surface of the water to catch a breath he looked at me and kissed again.

"Let me catch a breatch, Austin?" I smiled to him.

"I love you, Ally" he told me.

"I love you too, but I think you don't want to strangle me" I smiled again.

"Of course not" he said with a huge smile on his face.

We walked out of the water. We sat on the sand and we were just talking.

"Austin, Ally, can we talk?" we heard someone's voice. We turned and saw Dallas.

"Dez, I think we must go somewhere" Trish told Dez.

"Umm..No..I'm good here" he replied.

"DEZZ.." Trish said with anger in her voice.

"Oh..Ok" he said and they went away.

Austin stood up.

"What is it, Dallas?" he asked him.

"I just..I..I wanted..I don't know what to say first" he was shaking. I stood up too.

"Just say what you want to say, Dallas" I said. I think too hard.

"I wanted to apologize that I almost killed you, Austin" he laughed nervously. "It sounds hopeless. I just...You know what I mean. I really sorry. I wasn't myself. I just wanted Ally back. But now I knw she is better with you"I felt a little sorry for him. "And I want apologize you too, Ally..for everything I've done wrong"

"Thanks Dallas. I forgive you. I know that you really loved Ally and you still love her" Austin told him. He took my hand.

"And you, Ally? Can you forgive me?" Dallas asked me.

"I think that if Austin could I can too. I forgive you" I told him.

"Thank you. It means a lot for me" he said and started to walk away. I looked at Austin. He shook his head affirmatively.

"Dallas!" I called him. He truned to us. "Want you to sit with us?" I asked him. He smiled and came to us.

"So let's go" Austin said.

* * *

**OK, so this is the end of this story. Thanks for all your reviews.**

**I invite you to read my other story, _REVEAL THE TRUTH. Give it a try._**

**_Thanks again and HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013 !_**


End file.
